darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
380
Angelique is forced to cast a new spell on Josette because of the plans to expedite the wedding. Synopsis Teaser : A séance was held in the great house of Collinwood, a séance which sent Victoria Winters back on an uncertain and frightening journey to the past, back to the Collins family who lived in the year 1795. There, in the old Collins mansion, it is learned that a lasting tragedy can be averted if the course of history can be changed. André du Prés and Countess Natalie du Prés insist on Josette du Prés marrying Barnabas Collins tonight. A marriage ceremony must take place, Natalie tells her niece, before it is too late. Angelique Bouchard is frozen with shock; she has little time left to stop the wedding. Act I Josette demands an explanation, and Natalie reveals that someone within the house intends for her to marry someone other than Barnabas. This leaves Josette bewildered, but André convinces his daughter to go along with his sister's wishes. There is still the matter of the missing Joshua Collins, and André regrets not having his daughter and Barnabas marry in Paris as he wanted them to do. He suggests canceling the wedding altogether and returning to Martinique. Josette protests, and Natalie points out that her niece will be the subject of scandal if she returns home without a husband. The wedding will take place tonight, Josette agrees, but only after she speaks with Barnabas about it. André and Natalie leave Josette alone with Angelique, who privately seethes at the change of circumstances. Angelique offers to soothe Josette's troubled brow with the tainted rose-water, but Josette refuses. Josette thanks Angelique for being kind to her, oblivious of the rage in the other woman's eyes. Act II In Angelique's room, Ben Stokes approaches the cat with a hatchet and prepares to repay the transformed Joshua for all the pain and trouble he caused. But Angelique comes in and stops him. Ben begs her to have pity and allow him to dispose of Joshua, but Angelique promises that the Collins patriarch will show him more respect once he is human again. Ben will be granted his revenge only when she has had hers first. Angelique informs him of Barnabas and Josette's impending wedding, and Ben laughs at the fact all her plans to stop the marriage have failed. She plans to cast a new spell and instructs a reluctant Ben to steal something belonging to Jeremiah Collins. Meanwhile, in the parlor, Barnabas agrees to marry Josette tonight. Josette promises to make him very happy, and Barnabas assures her that she has already done so. The lovers kiss. Barnabas leaves to collect the minister from the village. Act III Later that night, Ben has returned to Angelique with one of Jeremiah's handkerchiefs. She begins to fold the cloth into a flower amulet, and then tells Ben that she will sprinkle it with the tainted rose-water and pin it to Josette's wedding gown. Ben, astounded by the lengths Angelique will go to, reckons she cares only for herself. Angelique assures him she only hurts those who hurt her and that, after tonight, Barnabas will have good reason to stop loving Josette because she will belong to Jeremiah. In Josette's room, Natalie helps her nervous and excited niece prepare for the wedding. Angelique enters and offers Josette the amulet, which she claims will bring happiness and good fortune to the marriage. Angelique asks Josette to wear the amulet, but Josette dismisses it as a "silly superstition". Angelique breaks down in tears, and Natalie convinces Josette to wear the "good luck charm". Angelique gratefully pins the amulet to Josette's gown, and Josette falls under its spell. Act IV Downstairs, the reverend wonders why Barnabas changed the wedding plans so abruptly. Barnabas is saved from an explanation by Natalie's arrival, and the Countess informs André that Josette is not yet ready. Angelique enters with a tray of glasses and a bottle of champagne, which shocks the reverend who is unaccustomed to the French ways. André, impatient for the wedding to start, leaves to get Josette. But Josette is nowhere to be found, and André discovers all of his daughter's clothes are missing. André searches for Josette, informing those assembled downstairs that she is gone. Angelique takes a triumphant drink of champagne. Memorable quotes : Natalie: Wear the little good luck charm. What harm could it do? Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Natalie du Prés * David Ford as André du Prés * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette du Prés * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard * Paul Kirk Giles as Alton Brook (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 378. Story * The unseen Collins family members are explained away as waiting in the library for the wedding to begin. * André, whose father was a minister to the King of France, and his late wife Marie were married by an archbishop in Paris. The character of Marie would later appear in the Big Finish audio drama The Crimson Pearl played by Kathryn Leigh Scott. * Josette's wedding gown is not the one depicted in her portrait nor the one worn by her ghost or Maggie Evans. (Since Josette didn't actually marry Barnabas Collins, maybe she chose to wear a different gown when she married Jeremiah Collins.) * TIMELINE: Barnabas and Josette's wedding is to take place at 9pm tonight. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Act III begins the Old House is shown in its 1967 condition even though the timeline is 1795. * Kathryn Leigh Scott accidentally refers to Angelique as "Natalie". * In this episode. Josette's mole is now gone entirely. * David Ford flubs his line as he goes to check on Josette. * The shadow of a boom microphone passes over Lara Parker in Act IV immediately after Barnabas declines his champagne. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 380 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 380 - Something Borrowed0380